Falling for a Trap
by stephthewriter2
Summary: They were on a case to find a missing toymaker and now they had to rescue a little girl. The clues lead to a pub so Basil and Dawson disguise as sailors. At first it was going according to plan but after the singing debut, Basil was not expecting the worse. (Parody of Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows)


Falling For a Trap

Dawson!" he whispered, realizing where his partner was.

"Your baby's gonna come through!"

Dawson was up on the stage dancing with the twin sisters mimicking their dancing.

"Let Me Be Good to You!"

The mouse in the blue dancing outfit twirled Dawson around that he was grinning with a drunken smile. Basil slapped his head in disgust and anger. He didn't watch Dawson rejoin the two sisters and saw him get kissed by them.

Dawson chuckled that he tried to give out a kiss to them but he wasn't watching where he was walking. He fell onto the piano. The visions of the beautiful mice were in his head that he fainted.

The pianist was there holding a club that he was ready to hit Dawson because he was angry at him but he accidentally hit another mouse. With a punch from the mouse, who was a big muscular mouse, a big fight occurred. All the mice in the pub, instead of Basil of Baker Street, started to fight. They were punching, strangling, and kicking. Some of them used chairs to hit the other.

Basil was about to stand up but he felt someone hold him down, he didn't know who it was. Dawson was close by the stage that he fell to the ground once the piano hit the performing band.

The brawl kept going but everybody froze when they heard, "It's funny how a mouse reacts when it gets stuck under a mousetrap. And we all know what happens next. Or what happens when a sailor gets inside a pub not knowing the trap."

Without warning, Basil heard someone walking but he also felt a huge stab of pain on his shoulder and he was flying. Not only were the surrounding mice startled by the bone-chilling voice but they also heard a cry of pain.

"ARGH!"

There was also singing.

"Goodbye So Soon, and isn't this a crime?" Basil knew who that voice belonged to that he looked around.

On his shoulder was a hook piercing him. He could feel it on his bones and muscles. All Basil could do was hold the hook so it wouldn't get too deep.

"We both know now that time knows how to fly. So here's Good-Bye So Soon, you'll find your separate way with time so short I'll say 'So long' and go So Soon, Good-Bye."

The curtains on the stage opened revealing the one rat who everybody feared. He was giving an evil grin while he continued to sing.

"You followed me, I followed you. We were like each other shadows for a while. Now as you see this game is through so although it hurts."

Basil didn't think he would see his enemy here while he hung. But he couldn't think because of the pain subduing inside him.

"Mmf," he grumbled, moving the hook trying to pull it off.

Behind the bar in the pub was another rat. It was a gray rat with menacing orange eyes and he was holding a rope. Basil noticed that the hook he was on was tied to the rope. The rat was holding it. Basil was dangling above the floor that some mice were looking at him in shock.

Most of the mice in the pub were staring at Ratigan while he continued to sing. In the meantime Ratigan walked off the stage and headed to Basil.

"I'll try to smile as I say Good-Bye So Soon and isn't this a crime? We know by now that time knows how to fly."

He was getting closer to Basil.

"So here's Good-Bye So Soon you'll find your separate way with time so short I'll say 'So Long' and go So Soon, Goodbye."

Ratigan stopped singing while the music still went on that he rushed to Basil and swung him. Now every mouse had their eye on Basil. They couldn't help but stare at the hook inserted on Basil's shoulder that some gasped out loud or fainted. Dawson was out like a light that he didn't hear anything. He didn't know his friend was in danger.

Ratigan pulled off Basil's fake mustache and also his hat. Then he swung him around like a doll. But Basil roared when he let go of the hook.

"ARGH!"

Ratigan held his waist that he pulled Basil down like a lamp string. Again Basil screamed feeling the hook pierce his muscles.

"ARGGH!"

All the mice cringed just by watching. Ratigan didn't stop though. Now he held Basil's right arm that he twisted it. The hook dug deeper into Basil's shoulder now feeling it through his muscles.

" _AARRGGHH!_ "

It was only the gray rat who smiled happily and there was a brown rat who kept his green eyes glued on Basil with a hungry stare. All the mice were staring at the scene with opened mouths.

"Good-bye So Soon, and isn't this a crime?" Ratigan sang again. "We both know now that time now's how to fly."

He again swung Basil.

"Good-Bye So Soon you'll find your separate way. With time so short I'll say 'So long' and go So Soon, Good-Bye." The music died down.

Basil was now hanging lifelessly that his right arm was dangling down but his left hand held onto the hook. He could barely move his other arm. The mice around noticed the blood coming from his shoulder.

Usually these were tough mice who would always pick up a fight but seeing the famous mouse detective in agony they could only watch biting their fingernails or sitting still in shock. None of them knew what to do.

With a sign to the gray rat, Basil was now lying on the floor with a loud groan. Ratigan held onto the rope while he looked down to Basil. Basil could barely keep his eyes open while he panted.

"Happy to see me Basil?" Ratigan asked. "And you were so close to finishing the case."

Basil could only pant.

"But who you really searching for? Me or Flaversham?"

Basil gasped back.

Suddenly the whole pub shook. Ratigan looked around such as the other mice. That was when Dawson woke up.

"Doran, check it out!" Ratigan yelled to the brown rat.

The brown rat, Doran, rushed to the door of the pub. Outside was a human in the water. He looked like an adult man with a mustache but he was looking up to the marina above the pub.

"Holmes," the man mumbled.

Doran didn't know what was going on that he returned to Ratigan and told him it was a fight above them.

Ratigan was about to pull the rope again but again the pub shook. He ignored it that he pulled up the rope. Basil gasped in pain as he startled to dangle. Dawson tried to stand up to rush to Basil but again the pub shook. This time it was harder that all the mice doubled back or tripped to the ground. Ratigan held tightly onto the rope while he stood still. Dawson couldn't stand very good that he to, like everybody, fell to the ground. Ratigan was able to while he held tightly onto the rope.

Dawson heard from one mouse, "I don't know about you but I'm outta here!"

"Me to!" yelled another mouse.

He watched many mice exit out of the pub in a hurry during another quake. Dawson tried to stand up again and head to Basil but many mice were bumping into him that he couldn't travel.

Another quake emerged through the pub that the ceiling fell. Planks of wood came falling down from above and onto every single rodent covering them. Dawson was one of the lucky ones who wasn't crushed.

He raised his head and looked around. It was a clear night's sky he saw but the first thing he thought of was Basil. There was a splash coming from nearby that Dawson saw ripples coming from the lake.

"It's always necessary to have you Watson," said someone from above. Dawson looked up and saw two humans.

There was one human who was dressed in an inverness and deerstalker hat and the other in a bowler hat and blue outfit. Dawson knew who they were that he had to stay still until they were gone.

"Call Lestrade immediately," said Holmes. "He'll take care of our criminal friend."

Holmes walked down the marina and reached into the lake. He held out his hand to the criminal but the guy instead spat to him.

"If we take it the hard way, it won't have to be harsh. But if you take my hand, we'll settle this man-to-man. Which will it be?"

The criminal took his hand without hesitation. Holmes pulled him up that he cuffed the man and they walked away. Dawson waited until they left with the dog, Toby, following them. Now he can search.

Shoving away the wood, Dawson stood up and started calling, "Basil? Basil."

"Mmf, Dawson."

"Basil."

Basil wasn't that far that Dawson moved the wood and found his friend. The hook was still pierced in his shoulder and blood was covering the wound.

"What happened?" Dawson asked.

"It was too early," Basil mumbled. "So good to see you."

Dawson pulled with his strength to get the hook off Basil and threw it away.

"Ugh," Basil groaned with relief, now that the hook was off.

"I'll have to take you home," said Dawson.

Basil actually wanted to continue the case he had that he fought back to Dawson to keep going but Dawson insisted to bring him home. Basil wouldn't have the strength to go on.

"There was a trap door behind the bar," said Basil. "Wrap my arm and we'll find the Flavershams."

"But Basil you…"

"I've never given up on a case Dawson."

Still Dawson had second thoughts, thinking about Basil's injury. Even after using his own scarf to cover his wound, Basil persisted through the demolished pub and entered the trap door with Dawson following him.

Ratigan was also one of the lucky rodents who also survived the crash. If his henchman didn't make it, that doesn't matter. He did hear Basil earlier so he has to catch him before he could get Flaversham.

But luck came to Basil that he was able to rescue the family and also himself from the angry clutches of Ratigan who he was able to defeat.


End file.
